Bella Loves
by beanpickers
Summary: my frst fanfiction story... tried my best : this is about bella's daughter Audrey hoo is just trying to help her mum and discover her past. have a read! hope u like it
1. Meeting Mike

I hated the dark

I hated the dark. I hated not being able to see my hand before my face. It was like nothing was there at all. Like I was falling down and down, into some never ending hole. Now I could hardly see my feet below me. I shuffled on though, as quietly as I could. For all I knew, there might be somebody behind me. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

A sudden click had me pressed against the wall with terror. It hadn't been a loud click. Like the sound of a light being turned on. Oh. Above me, in one of the flats, light was spilling out of the window and into the alley. I was safe for the moment, hidden by the shadow of the building. I pulled out the scrunched up piece of paper from my pocket.

_Mike Newton_

_Flat 23_

It was all the information I had to go by. I'd tracked down the block of flats after a lot of intense scrambling, but all I had was the street. No country, no nothing. From the start, it had been obvious it wasn't in England. And now here I was in New York City, miles from home, a completely innocent fifteen year old girl. If this Mike person couldn't help me, it was all over.

"Hey Newton! Hurry up, you here me?" The voice drifted down from one of the flats above. Newton. It had to be Mike, it had to be. I forgot all about my discreet plans and sprinted down the alley and round to the front of the building. It was situated on a quiet, but derelict, road. I was clearly in the bad side of town.

The lobby said it all. Brick walls, dirty carpet, a depressed looking lift and concrete stairs. Where would my mum have met somebody who lived in a place like this? I knew that she had grown up in America somewhere, but she didn't talk about her past. There was something more to my mother, that was obvious, I just needed to find out what it was.

On the wall next to the stairs, the flat numbers and floors had been painted on the wall.

The writing was old and faded and nearly illegible. But flats twenty to thirty appeared to be on the second floor. I bounded up the stairs, but I felt like I was running through water. My legs were shaking, why was it taking so long?

Finally, the corridor stretched out before me. All the doors were the same: dirty un sanded wood with a number scrawled on with permanent marker. Number twenty three was the second one in on the left. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear voices from inside.

"I thought you were coming with me?"

"Too hard."

"Everything's too hard!"

"Piss off."

"Yourself!" A man about mum's age stormed out of the room and glared at me on the way past. I stood out of the way. He looked like the type of man I avoided on the streets. Baggy trousers, too big sweatshirt and those huge shoes that couldn't possible fit on his feet. I was beginning to feel nervous. How much of a help would this Mike person really be? Perhaps he was just somebody who happened to go to school with mum, somebody who hardly knew her at all. But the temptation was too strong. I would do anything to help my mum. Anything at all.

Boldly I stepped up to the door. But just I as I went to knock it was opened and before me stood the man that I knew had to be Mike Newton. He was fairly bedraggled looking. Slightly overweight, greasy bleached hair, stubble on his chin with a repulsive smell wafting from his flat.

"Who the hell are you?" I tried to look confidant, but I felt weak at the knees.

"I am Audrey Swan." He narrowed his eyes.

"Swan did you say?" I nodded. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then a pained expression crossed his face as though remembering something bad. But then he shook his head and glared at me.

"Go away." He went to close the door but I pushed against it. I was going to make him to talk to me.

"No please! I need to talk to you! My mum needs your help!" He wasn't very strong considering his bulk, but I was pretty weak.

"Well that's great. What can I do for your freaking mother?"

"My mother is Bella Swan and…" I stopped mid sentence as Mike let go of the door. For a moment I thought he might cry.

"Why has she sent you here?" It was barely a whisper.

"She didn't. That's the point you see. Please, just let me tell you my story." He shook his head for a moment, before opening the door to reveal a bombsite of an apartment.

"Come in." I waded across what I assumed was carpet to a falling apart sofa. I wiped off all the


	2. Off To Nevada

**HEY!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ******** REVIEW… first time author and I need encouragement!! sorry if it starts off slow but PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**btw….**

**Except for Audrey, none of these characters belong to me**** (all Meyers ********)**

"Come in," I waded across what I assumed was the carpet to a falling apart sofa. Mike followed me. I wiped off all of the rubbish from the threadbare cotton and carefully sat down. He didn't seem too embarrassed about the state of his apartment – I would have been.

The walls were bare and an air of general doom and sadness hung over the place. Everything was filthy and just generally rancid. But Mike didn't seem like a very happy person. And why had the name of my mother upset him so much? Oh God, he had better be able to help me.

"So, what do you want?" I gulped. This was it; I couldn't stuff it up now.

"I need to know about my mother – what happened when she was younger? She's such a sad, lonely person and she never tells me anything and I just know that I'm missing something." Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what the something is?" I bit my lip.

"I found some boxes…" I remembered it so clearly.

I had just been clearing out the loft; we were going to convert it so Grandpa could come and stay. He still lived in America, I wasn't really sure were. Knives or something like that…

Anyway, I had been moving all the junk and dusty boxes out down to the landing when I found one of the clear plastic ones with the wheels. It seemed to be quite new compared to the rest of the junk. Curious, I had opened it. It was filled with photos and CD's and all sorts of things – but they were all about this one person. A boy that words could not describe. He was the most beautiful creature on this planet, even in photographs. That had gotten me curious. Why did my mother have all this stuff about the guy? She wasn't a stalker or anything. And so my search had begun.

"I know who that boy is."

"Who!" I knew that this person would be able to help me.

"His name was Edwards Cullen."

"And?"

"He was your mum's boyfriend." A boyfriend. Well, why would my mother have all these photos of some teenage romance? She wasn't a sentimental person like that. She hid away most of the time. Bella had a shell and I was determined to crack it open.

"Do you know where he lives? Anything about him at all?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard.

"I remember, just before graduation, he disappeared with his family. They were a strange lot you know. Your mum spent her teen years in Forks, but you probably knew that…"

"No, I didn't." Forks! That was where Grandpa lived. Knives…

"Well, Forks is a dreary place. Wet, rainy and generally miserable most of the time. Every now and then we'd have a couple of beautiful days, and on those days, the Cullens just disappeared! Outdoorsy people is what everyone said. But I don't know…" Outdoorsy people? That didn't sound right. Mum was not an outdoorsy person. She was sort of… clumsy. I was the sporty one. Come to think of it, I wasn't much like Mum at all. She had dark hair and mine was a golden bronzey colour, with amber eyes to match. She liked to stay indoors and read and cook and never dreamed of going out and actually exercising. I was on the school netball team, swimming squad and athletics team.

"Anyway, I remember, just before graduation they just left. They moved somewhere way out in the desert, middle of nowhere. And the moment Bella graduated, she left too."

"To England?"

"That's what I heard." How strange. Clearly, this Edward person had a pretty decent effect on my mother's life.

"Do you know which desert these people ran off to?" Mike leant over, obviously thinking very hard. He kept wiping his teeth with his tongue, making a really annoying sound.

"I think, now don't hold me to this, but I'm 99 sure it was the Great Basin." I tried to think back to those geography classes I had payed minimum attention to. I had a feeling it was on the western side of North America. Near the Rocky Mountains?

"Isn't that a cold desert?"

"Sure is." So, it looked like I was going to be making my way all the way from New York (kindly situated on the east coast) to the Great Basin Desert (on the western side of the country). What a hike.

"Thankyou for your help." I stood up to leave, not really sure what I was going to do now. It was obvious that I needed to get to this desert place. But was the use of that if I wasn't even sure that these Cullen people would be there?

"That's okay." I was about to leave the room when Mike took my arm.

"Wait."

"What is it?" I was beginning to get nervous. Would this man rape me in his nasty little NYC apartment?

"Is Bella… Is Bella okay?" Ummm… Why did he care?

"I think so. But I don't know. I imagine that she'll be worried about me. But even before that… She seems just a bit sad. Like she's missing something. And I want so badly to bring that missing piece back to her. And if that means crossing the country, then so be it."

"Listen, get a plane (if you can afford it) to Nevada and start searching. I'll be praying for you." I was touched. Mike obviously cared for Mum a lot. Maybe they had had something? No, they couldn't. Mum was definitely devoted to this Edward person.

"I'll try." And with that I practically skipped down the corridor. So, I was in the wrong side of town in a seedy apartment block full of druggies and hobos. But it didn't matter. Because I had something. Something that was going to take me to Nevada.


End file.
